Alfheim Online, Roles Reversed
by Janelle6456
Summary: What if in Alfheim Online, the roles were reversed? Asuna woke up, but Kirito didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_Asuna had woken up, her father there at her side, and everyone was happy. _

_"Kirito-I need to see him-" She murmured, managing to sit up. A memory of Kirito waving at her and smiling flashed in her mind. She gasped, and tears came to her eyes. _  
_"Kirito I need to see him!" She said louder, getting out of the bed, not caring for the machines and stickers with wires that kept her in shape. _

_"Asuna! Stay in bed you've barely woken up!" Her father yelled, and she continued to get up. _  
_"Kirito-Kun! I need to see him! He's the one that-" She didn't continue, when she saw Sugou glare at her. _

Asuna sighed, remembering her first day that she woke up; she had been hysterical, calling for Kirito and then demanding Sugou to leave.

She didn't cooaperate with the nurses until her father agreed to get the information to where was Kirito located.  
Asuna had been relieved, thinking she'd be with Kirito soon. But she didn't expect it-

Kirito hadn't woken up. Yet.

So she visited him everyday, taking the bus or her bike, and always bought flowers for him.  
She had already met Sugouh, Kirito's cousin and the mom. They were both nice to her, but it took time to make Sugouh be nice about Asuna visiting Kirito.

"Hey Kirito, I bet you're bored out of your mind laying there."She said, walking beside his bed and placing new flowers in the vase, taking the old ones out.  
"I got you tulips." She said, and pulled a chair up beside him.  
She noticed how his bangs perfectly framed his pale skin, and he looked so delicate. When Asuna first saw him, she hugged him and he was bony, too skinny, so she got the nurses to give him treatment the way she had gotten; of course she paid for it.

She grabbed his hand carefully, and squeezed it.  
"Why won't you wake up?" She murmured, and put his hand to her cheek. She had heard that some SAO survivors hadn't woken up, but she didn't expect Kirito to be one of them.

Just then, a man entered the room, someone she knew all too well-

"Shame he isn't waking up." Sugou said, walking to the other bedside of Kirito. She glared at him.  
"What are you doing here?" She said lowly, not taking her eyes off of him. He grinned, and his hand slipped out of his dress pants, and a finger came to Kirito's cheek, and caressed him.

"Shame he isn't waking up," He repeated, "He would've been nice." His finger trailed Kirito's lips, and Asuna stood up, slapping his hand away.  
"Don't touch him!" She yelled, and he laughed.

"Oh Asuna if only you knew. Maybe he's awake in his mind and he's somewhere far away." His voice trailed off, and she gritted her teeth.

"I'll tell you something-what if I told you I can bring him back, but of course you'd have to marry me." The last sentence made Asuna shiver.

"Never! Kirito will wake up on his own!" She said, and he reached down to touch Kirito again but Asuna growled, "Don't you dare."

He chuckled, and sighed.

"Such a waste. And he's adorable looking too."

"Get out!" Asuna said, and he grinned.

"My pleasure. Just think about what I said Asuna." He walked away, and she glared at him until he left. She turned to Kirito, and she hugged him.

"You'll show him right Kirito? You'll wake up won't you?" She kissed his hand and a tear slipped.

"You just have to."

XXX

"Oi Kirito how is my prince doing?" A voice said.

In another place, blue skies and large trees, on one tree hung a large birdcage, and inside the birdcage was a bed, flowers, a table and a chair. Sitting on the chair was a young boy, his hair black and his bangs parted three ways. He had a strip of cloth pinned to the back of his head, and wore a single white band on each of his arms. His shirt was white, but it only had one sleeve that didn't even reach his shoulder, and it was short, his stomach showing. He wore a bundle of cloth that reached just an inch below his legs, as if it was only meant to cover his manhood.

The boy only looked away.

"Ah Kirito you look lovely today. I saw you today in the real world." Sugou said. Kirito opened his eyes, and looked at him. He didn't say anything.

"Asuna was there you know; she probably visits you everyday." He made his way to where Kirito was sitting, and he touched Kirito's bare shoulder. Kirito moved out of his touch.

"Oh aren't you adorable?" Kirito didn't respond.

"I told Asuna that if she wanted to see you, to make you wake up, she'd have to marry me." Kirito glared at Sugou, and said, "You're disgusting! You can't keep me in here forever!"

"On the contrary my little prince, I can keep here and no one will suspect a thing. Asuna is too scared to put on a nerve gear I bet you, and so you'll stay here unless of course she says yes." Kirito started to breathe heavily, his body trembling.

"In the meantime why won't we. . ." Sugou gestures to the bed, and Kirito got up abruptly and walked away as far as he could.

Kirito grabbed onto the golden bars, looking up at the sky miserably.

"I'll get out. I know I can." He whispered, and Suguo laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna lied in bed,thinking about what Suguo said about marrying him and Kirito would wake up. She had spent her day with Kirito after the encounter, reading him a story and telling him that there was a school for SAO survivors.

_"Maybe when you wake up, I'll take you there. Lisbeth and Silica ask about you too. I tell them you're going to wake up soon which is true." She said absentmindedly, hand covering over his. _

"That's nonsense he can't control him." She grumbled, turning over and lying on her stomach. Closing her eyes, the image of Kirito smiling at her flashed once again in her mind. He then opened his mouth, as if to say something, but only a notification noise that sounded like her computer came out.

She opened her eyes and glanced up. Getting up, she said, "I wonder who-" Her eyes scrolled down the screen, and saw a message. An email, she clicked on it. When it opened, there was a simple message that read, 'Look at this.' Attached was a blurry photo of a birdcage on a tree. What got Asuna's attention was that there was a boy inside the birdcage, who was sitting on the floor and he looked miserable. The boy looked like-

"Kirito-Kun!" She exclaimed, and zoomed in on the photo, but it was too blurry to make it out. She scrolled down to see who sent it; Silica.

She quickly typed back "I'll see you tomorrow and you better explain this."

That night Asuna didn't get much sleep, wondering if that boy really was Kirito.

XXX

"Hello Asuna nice to see you too thanks for asking." Silica said, walking with Asuna. Asuna had walked to Silica after school, demanding about the photo she sent.

"So I'm guessing you saw it-"

"Of course or else I wouldn't be interrupting you. Sorry by the way." Asuna was already growing impatient.

"All right jeez. Well it's from this online game called Alfheim Online. Someone photographed what's at the top of the world tree and this came." Silica reached to her book bag and pulled out a photograph; it was the same one Asuna saw. She handed it to her. Asuna grabbed it and stared at it intently.

"It looks like Kirito, but how can I be sure?" Asuna said, and Silica replied,

"You can't but has Kirito woken up?" She asked but Asuna didn't reply. Silica explained the game, Asuna made up her mind.

"Do you have a copy of the game?" She asked, and Silica nodded. She reached in her book bag and pulled out the game, handing it to Asuna.

"Hey, it's been a little while that you're here in the real world. Aren't you a bit afraid?" She asked, eyes widening.

"I am a bit afraid, but I need to know if that's Kirito. It may be why he isn't waking up. And when I do, I'll bring him back." Asuna said, brushing her fingers against the game case. "Flying huh? Doesn't sound so bad." She murmured.

"Oi be careful!" She said, and Asuna nodded, but she couldn't help smile. Maybe she was finally on her way to see Kirito, and nothing would stop her- not even putting on the nerve gear.

"For Kirito." She told herself, holding the photograph close to her.

XXX

Sugou laid on the bed, beside Kirito who was sitting and stared at the floor miserably. Sugou sat up, and touched the cloth that was pinned to the back of his head, playing with it.

Kirito sat unmoving, just closed his eyes and turned away.

"C'mon this is a fake body no damage would be done to your real one." He coaxed and Kirito glared at him.

"It would be real for me. Pervert." He said lowly, and Sugou grinned. His fingers then trailed down Kirito's top, and he slid a hand under it. Kirito winced, and with quick movement, he punched Sugou's cheek. "Don't touch me!" He hissed. Sugou grabbed Kirito's arm, twisting it behind his back, making Kirito arch unwillingly.

"No one would have to know about it. Not even your precious Asuna." He said in his ear. Kirito squirmed, trying to let go but Sugou had a tight grip, so tight that it began to hurt.

"All right what a bore you are. Such a pity you're wearing clothes, I'd love to see you without any; your skin is so soft." His hand rubbed at Kirito's shoulder, making him shudder. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go or I'll-!"

He laughed at the boy's movements, and he hopped off the bed, tossing Kirito on it.

"It's been a lovely visit. I'll see you soon my prince. And Maybe you and I will be engaging in a certain activity." He murmured the last part, but Kirito heard it. He turned his head to him, who was already exiting the cage and closing the doors. "You idiot! Come and fight me properly! Coward! Let me out!" Kirito yelled, getting up too fast; a little too fast that his bundle of cloth he wore at his waist lifted with wind. Sugou was still standing outside of the cage, eyes staring and sparkling. Kirito blushed angrily, pulling his bundle of clothing down.

"You idiot! Bastard! Fuck you! I swear I could kill you!" Kirito yelled, his heart pounding with anger.

Sugou broke into a grin, and finally turned around, walking away down on the branches.

Kirito rushed to the cage door, hands on the golden bars, his head trying to poke out between them.

"Asuna wouldn't marry that sick person. She just wouldn't. I have to find my way out I can't stay here." He looked down, and to him there was only a long branch his birdcage was hanging on, and a much larger branch that it stood on traveled down and down until he couldn't see it. Clouds looked close to him, and the scenery he had to admit was beautiful.

"I'm in some kind of tree in the sky; I'm in some kind of virtual game like in SAO-"

He stopped suddenly, and an idea spread onto his head. He'd have to wait for Sugou to come again though. He sighed sadly, and he felt his heart drop when Asuna came in his mind.

"I miss you so much. I promise I'll get out for you." He whispered, sliding down onto the floor with his head low.

He'd have to wait but he'd be ready.

XXX

Asuna carefully grabbed the nerve gear, brushing her fingers against the metal board headpiece, as memories flooded her mind;

_"Lets get married." Kirito said, and she felt so happy._

_"I will be the one to protect you." She said, pulling him into her arms._

"That's right I told him I'd protect him." She murmured, and took a quick breath, as she put the gear on, lying on her bed.

Taking another breath, she said, "Link start!"

She saw colors fly by her, in a moment she was in a dark room or place. A robotic female voice said "Welcome to Alfheim Online! Please type in your name." A character creation screen appeared, with a box that was blank. Letters appeared, and she quickly typed in, Yui Asuna. She shook her head; she wouldn't want anyone knowing her real name. So she typed, Asuna. The box closed, and then people that are uniforms with colors appeared in a circle.

"Choose your race." The voice said.

Asuna looked through them- A Spriggan that reminded her of Kirito's avatar in SAO. She saw a woman in green, Slyph, and then due to time, Asuna chose Undine, the woman wearing blue.

"Undine I guess." She said. The female voice said, "You will now be transported to Undine territory. Good luck!" In a second, she was sent into a vortex of light, entering the game world.

Asuna was floating in the air above- she gasped, seeing a city with sparkling lights. But the area below in which Asuna was floating, collapsed into darkness.

"What?!" She yelled, falling through it. She landed on her face, in a forest instead of the city.

"Ow!" She sat up, rubbing her arm. She noticed her sleeve was white and blue, looking down she saw she was wearing the Undine uniform.

She then swiped her right hand up through the air, waiting for the menu to appear. She slightly panicked, and swiped her left hand. Sure enough, a menu appeared. She swiped down, the log out button still there to her relievement. She then scrolled to her description and skills-

"That's weird my skills are like from SAO. . . All my data is transferred here. But why?" She kept scrolling at her inventory, her heart skipping with joy and hope seeing an item- Yui's heart. She clicked on it, and light exploded in front of her. The light whirrled in a mini tornado, inside the tornado Asuna could see black hair spinning wildly, a little girl weyes her eyes closed. The girl started to float down.

"Yui! Yui it's me! Your mom!" Asuna yelled, tears in her eyes.

Yui's eyes opened, and sparkled when she saw Asuna.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yui yelled, smiling and reaching out to her. Asuna smiled back, grabbing her and hugging her. They embraced eachother, Yui's arms tightly around her.

"Mommy I've missed you!" She said, and a tear slipped from Asuna's eye.

"I've missed you too Yui. So much." Yui pulled away, to look up at her.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Asuna's chest tightened in pain. She cupped the sides of Yui's face.

"Daddy may be trapped somewhere here, at the top of the world tree. He hasn't woken up yet in the real world. So I'm going to go there and bring him back. I have a feeling on who could be behind this." Asuna said. They had now walked to a hill, sitting down with Yui on her knee. Yui nodded, and Asuna asked, "Do you have any information in this place?"

"Yes, I'll check-" Yui pressed her hands onto the sides of her face, her eyes closing in concentration.

"Alfheim Online is a copy server of the Sword Art Online server. That's why Alfheim has the same graphics. All your data has been transferred. There was a glitch in the system which is why you were transported here. . ." Yui said, her voice concentrated deep in thought. Asuna nodded, urging Yui to continue.

"Mama, I think you should dispose of your items before the system's error detection protocol deletes them." Asuna swiped her left hand, scrolling through her items. She took a deep breath, and pressed the delete button. She sighed, and smiled at Yui.

"Yui are you still the same as SAO or?" Yui knew what she was talking about, and she closed her eyes again.

"I'm supposed to be a navigation pixie!" With another whirl of tornado light, Yui transformed into a pixie, wings sprouting from her back, her size tiny. She wore a small flower in her hair, a dress that was pink, the bottom part shaped like petals. Bangles with a pearl were each on her ankles.

"Whoa. Pixie Yui!" She poked Yui's small form.

"Oi that tickles!"

"Mama I sense players near us-" Yui flew up, looking around. With a determined look, Asuna said, "Lets go investigate then. Hmm, how do I fly?"

"You have a controller; just grab with your left had as if you're getting something. Turn up for more lift, down to start landing, push firward for acceleration and backwards to stop." Yui instructed carefully, and Asuna nodded once, following carefully. She flew up quickly, with Yui on her shoulder. She then felt hope, that she can definitely find Kirito at the world tree.

OoOOoOoOO

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading. **


End file.
